Launchpad McQuack (2017)
Launchpad McQuack is the one of several main characters in Disney's 2017 television reboot of DuckTales, based on his original version from the 1987 series. Description Launchpad(born September 18th, 1987) is a fearless and big-hearted guy who works for , initially as his limo driver and later also as his air and submarine pilot. Launchpad may not be a Carl Barks original character, but he is an endearing friend to the McDuck family as well as the show. Personality As loyal as he is to employee of McDuck Enterprises, Launchpad also serves as a loyal friend to the McDuck family. He is fearless and always up for anything which suits well as Scrooge's drivers. Launchpad isn't the brightest, he acts on instinct and learns on the go. Though even through some misadventures and mistakes, he always keeps a positive attitude, and this is shown in "Woo-oo!" when he got bitten by snakes and remained calm and positive throughout the ordeal. And even when things are going wrong he is determined to make things right and be there some others as seen in "Beware the B.U.D.D.Y. System!". Launchpad is very kind and friendly he always there to help others like in "Woo-oo!" when Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby need to help Scrooge defeat a flying golden dragon. Launchpad offers himself as a pilot the , to rescue Scrooge even though he didn't know them well at the time, he still wished to help. In "Day of the Only Child!", Launchpad is shown to be oblivious when he could see past the Beagle Boys's disguises. And he shown to get easily distracted, this often interferes with his driving, which is shown in many occasions like in "Sky Pirates...in the Sky!" where Launchpad is intrigued by Don Karnage and his musical performance. Skills and Abilities Without truly getting the training Launchpad is an "okay" driver. He often crashes but beside being a "driver" Launchpad is a team player. Relationships Scrooge McDuck Launchpad is a devoted employee of McDuck Enterprises, and prides his job as Scrooge's chauffeur. He not only views Scrooge as his boss, but also somewhat of a father figure as shown in "Beware the B.U.D.D.Y. System!". Donald Duck Even though Donald and Launchpad never really hang out, Launchpad is very friendly towards him. Even though he took his boat without asking in "Jaw$!". But still treats he kindly, Launchpad as shares that he likes his fashion sense in "The Shadow War!". Huey Duck Launchpad has serves Huey as his friends and his Junior Woodchuck trooper as shown in "Day of the Only Child!". Huey has shown to judge Launchpad because he is dim behavior this is seen in "Sky Pirates…in the Sky!" where Huey assists Launchpad to return home in one piece. Dewey Duck Launchpad considers Dewey as his best friend, shown favouritism towards Dewey that on a occasion he refers to Huey and Louie as "Dewey's brothers." In "Beware the B.U.D.D.Y. System!", the two of them hang out together, and Launchpad introduces Dewey to his favourite TV show, . Launchpad also asks fashion advice from Dewey. In "Jaw$!", it's shown that Launchpad is protective of him. When Dewey gets eaten by Tiffany Launchpad wakes up in the middle of the night because he senses his best friend is in danger and takes Donald's houseboat to the to rescue Dewey. Webby Vanderquack Even though they don't interact hang out a lot, they make a great team as shown in "The Shadow War!" where they work together to prevent Donald and the triplets from permanently moving to Cape Suzette. Bentina Beakley Mrs. Beakley rarely seen with Launchpad, but does seem to tolerate his accident prone nature, especially during the Shadow War. When she tried to bond with him one night, Launchpad was afraid she was going to fire him for damaging Mr McDuck’s gate. But what he notices she was reading “The Scarlett Pimpabill”, it reminded him of Darkwing Duck and showed her his video series. Blackly liked the series so much that she even teamed up with him to make a fan film after he told he the show was canceled before the show’s finale. Della Duck After Della Duck returns to Earth after spending a decade on the Moon, she is shocked when she realized that Scrooge replaced her with Launchpad as a pilot. And even though Launchpad tried to befriend her, she was infuriated with him and didn’t give him a chance. Romantic Unseen girlfriends In some episodes like "The House of the Lucky Gander!" and "The Depths of Cousin Fethry!, Launchpad reconnects with old girlfriends. The girlfriends never appear in person, except for in the comic story "Money-Grubbing Hooligans From the Deep". Videos Promos DuckTales - Meet Launchpad (Promo) Short Meet Launchpad McQuack! (short) DuckTales Disney XD-0 Appearances Shorts *Meet Launchpad McQuack! (Short) *Will It Crash?! *The World's Longest Deathtrap! Season 1 * 1. Woo-oo! * 5. Terror of the Terra-firmians! * 6. The House of the Lucky Gander! * 8. The Living Mummies of Toth-Ra! * 9. The Impossible Summit of Mt. Neverrest! * 10.The Spear of Selene! * 11.Beware the B.U.D.D.Y. System! * 12.The Missing Links of Moorshire! * 14.Jaw$! * 16.Day of the Only Child! * 17.From the Confidential Casefiles of Agent 22! * 20.Sky Pirates…in the Sky! * 21.The Secret(s) of Castle McDuck! * 22.The Last Crash of the Sunchaser! * 23.The Shadow War! Season 2 *1.The Most Dangerous Game...Night! *2.The Depths of Cousin Fethry! *4.The Town Where Everyone Was Nice! (Launchpad's right arm is seen in the Sunchaser, no lines.) *6. Last Christmas! *10.The 87 Cent Solution! Trivia *As seen on the driver's license issued to Launchpad in "Beware the B.U.D.D.Y. System!", he was born on September 18, 1987 (31 years old at the time), he's an organ and tissue donor, and he signs his signature with a drawing of an airplane propeller. *Launchpad's birth date is a reference to the date the first few episodes of the original DuckTales show aired. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ducks Category:DuckTales 2017 Category:2017 Characters Category:Male